Conventional computer-implemented mapping applications often include route planning functionality that can be utilized to provide users with directions between two locations. For example, the system may provide a suggested route for a user based on a beginning point of travel to an end point of travel (e.g., beginning and ending addresses). Such applications may utilize representations of roads and intersections and one or more algorithms to output a suggested route of travel. Such routes may be planned on a personal computing device or a vehicle navigation system, and users have grown to rely on these applications for vehicle navigation.
Some conventional route planning systems may attempt to optimize a route based upon different factors. For example, a route is typically generated by examining a number of possible paths, and selecting the best path according to a number of optimization rules. The optimization rules are usually related to driving distance or driving time. For example, the optimization rules may choose the shortest possible route to minimize the distance traveled or high-speed roads to minimize travel time. After the optimization criteria have been selected and a proposed route is calculated, navigation instructions are presented to the user.
Some users, such as drivers without any time constraints or restrictions on the number of miles traveled, may not find conventional route planning systems particularly useful. Other drivers may be more concerned about other factors that might otherwise influence a selected route. For example, safety-minded drivers might be more concerned about finding a relatively safe route that has a statistically low accident rate. No such route planning systems are available.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for determining a recommended route that is based, at least in part, on safety considerations. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.